


Casualities

by Astre_Red



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: After Weirdmageddon, citizens of Gravity Falls rebuilt their town easily. Some had nightmares, some not, and most were happy. There were no casualities during Bill Cipher's reign.At least, no human one.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Casualities

Demons aren't interested in humans. They deal with them daily, so why should they come after them ? After all, in this strange little town, there are things much more fun to hunt.

Unicorns are the first to die. These so called “pure” creatures irritate demons, and they take pleasure in hearing their screams. Some escape, and the few who don't die in pain.

The fairies suffer too, but less. They are little, and it is both an advantage and a weakness. Hiding is easier, but the travel to the safe heaven that has become the Mystery Shack is full of traps especially destined to them. They die too, though a lot survive.

Gnomes are easy to kill. There are so many, and what is one or ten ot fifty less ? Some hide underground, or in the trees. Those ones are caught. Some are lucky enough to manage to hide in the Mystery Shack. But by then, the damage is already done.

Lilliputtians, too, are breakable. They don't immediately die after demons tear their little legs away, and it is quite laughable. So they torture them often, until they get bored and explode their heads. A good portion of them attain the Mystery Shack. Those left behind, well, they are no where to be found once Weirdmageddon is finished. Franz and Big Henry are only ones of the many missing.

The Gobblewonker, the one made of flesh and water instead of metal and electricity, hides deep in the lake. It is mostly left alone, but the blood of the creatures drowned in his waters makes him sick. He lives, but the bottom of his home will be stained red for a long time.

The Hide Behind hides. He is, after all, good at that. Even demons cannot find him. That doesn't mean he doesn't hear the screams of his supernatural neighbors. He could help, maybe, but he is the Hide Behind and the only option he see is hiding.

The Invisible Wizard doesn't hide. He doesn't need to, for he is a bizarre sorcerer completely impossible to see to the naked eye, and demons aren't exceptions. He tries to help, but even supernatural creatures cannot see him. He still saves a few, despite this.

The Island Head Beast is utterly destroyed. It is the main cause of the red now tainting the lake. It makes some, mostly the few humans who knew about it happy. Are you happy that a living being died in atrocious pain ?

Manotaurs die. They are fighters, and they don't back down, even in front of demons. They are annihilated, and only a very few survive.

The Multi-Bear lives, but you already know that, don't you ?

The merepeople hide with the Gobblewonker. Those who can leave in the ocean. Almost all of them survive.

Afterwards, while the humans celebrate their victory, the creatures that lived in Gravity Falls during centuries bury their dead. They rebuild too, albeit differently, and when the Mystery Twins leave their woods, unknowing of the death floating around the trees, they wave.

They rebuild, and keep going. But they never forget.

(Death is just one of the many mysteries of Gravity Falls.)

**Author's Note:**

> That got dark. Hope you liked it, though ! I know there are more creatures, but those are the ones that inspired me. Please leave a comment and share your opinion !


End file.
